degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassikid/Eli
Part 6 is inspired by the song "Can I Keep You? by November Blessing bold - means its a part of the song. I decided to put pictures in the blog hope you like it! Eli-Yeah and on top of that, Kelsey is transfering to Degrassi. Clare-Are you serious? Eli-Yeah, it's gonna suck so bad. comes up to them Clare-What do you want? Bianca-Shut up smart girl. Eli-What the hell dude leave! Bianca-No I'm not going to, you got my cousin Kelsey pregnant and you're not even gonna help her. Eli-Look I didn't do anything, now would you please leave! slaps Eli Clare-Don't slap my boyfriend! punches her, Clare was about to beat her up Eli-Clare get off of her she's not worth it, let's go. Clare-Fine. leave weeks later, at Clare's house Eli-Happy one month anniversary babe. her a Teddy bear with a rose and card attacehed to it. [The card says Dear Clare, I know we started off as friends and had a few mistakes. But we made it through. Here are some lyrics I want to dedicate to you it's from a song called "Can I Keep You?" by November Blessing never knew i could love someone so much i've lost track of hours since our lips have touched and now i realize how much you mean to me what i came up with is without you theres no meaning how can 5 days without you feel like months how can three years with you feel like seconds and i can give you everything you need for you i'd give up everything you mean the world to me i would give up everyting (when i told you i loved you i meant every word so tell me now can i keep you?) kisses Eli kiss for a little while til Clare hears yelling Clare-Eli go please. Eli-No I want to stay here with you. Clare-Just go Eli, I'll call you later. Eli-sighs Okay.. leaves Mrs. Edwards-Why do you always have to yell and bring Clare into the situation? Mr.Edwards-I'm tired of this and because she never does anything around the house. Mrs.Edwards-If that's the case then me and Clare will just leave. Mr.Edwards-Fine I want both of y'all out of my house by of next week. Edwards leaves the house. Mrs.Edwards-Clare we need to leave now! Clare-I dont want to go Mom please. Mrs.Edwards-Your dad is always causing problems and says you dont do anything around the house. Clare-So that means we have to leave? Mrs.Edwards-Yes, he dont want us here anymore. Clare-Can I just leave with Aunt Samantha? Mrs.Edwards-No because you will be a burden to her. Clare-So now I'm a burden? Mrs.Edwards-Oh dear I didnt mean it like that. Clare-I dont care, I'm not moving! I have a life here and a boyfriend who means everything to me. during lunch Eli-Clare, you been silent all day, what's wrong? Clare-We need to break up Eli. Eli-What? Why?? Clare-You're better off without me. Eli-How can you say that? Clare-You're having a kid anyways. Eli-Stop bringing her up please, that kid is not mine! Clare-Sorry.. Eli-Please don't leave me Clare,I need you. Clare-I'm moving Eli.. Eli-Are you serious?? Clare-Yeah Eli-Wait, you're not leaving me, please don't go. Clare-I have to. Eli-Why? Clare-My mom and dad are always fighting. He complains that I never do anything about the house and he wants me and my mom out. Eli-When are you moving? Clare-2 weeks, Eli-2 weeks?! Can you just stay with your aunt or something? Clare-My mom won't let me. Eli-How far are you moving away? Clare-An hour away. Eli-I don't care I'm not gonna let you go just that easy. Clare-Eli just forget it you cant do anything anyways. Well that's the end of part 6 Please leave a comment and Tell me what you think. Thank you(: Category:Blog posts